


Optimist Ace

by LadyDrace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Derek, Asexual Derek Hale, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Cuddling & Snuggling, Editor Derek, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Open Relationships, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is asexual, Stiles is not. They make it work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Optimist Ace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crossroadswrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadswrite/gifts).



> From a combination of seeing [this post](http://lena221b.tumblr.com/post/143895006185) (NSFW) on my dash as well as a lot of asexual awareness stuff, this ficlet was born. I am not asexual, but I have it on the autority of one whole asexual (tm) that I'm not a million miles off the mark with how these things could work, so I'm posting it. That said, if you are asexual and feel I'm being an ignorant shit with this, do feel free to educate me. 
> 
> Unbetaed. Also sort of dedicated to my bro [Rita](http://crossroadswrite.tumblr.com/). <3

”How's Jenna?” Derek asks, kind of absorbed in his editing, but still wanting to know. He hasn't talked to her and Rob in a while.

 

”Healthy, I assume,” Stiles says on a sigh, hand moving faster on his cock as he reads whatever she's texting him. ”The basics seem to function, anyway.”

 

Derek probably would have saved his question for after if he'd even known they'd progressed that far, but he tends to get absorbed when he's on a roll with work. ”Oh, I'll ask later,” he mumbles, just as Stiles' phone lights up with another text. A quick glance tells Derek it's a picture, and that boobs are involved. He goes back to his editing, laptop hot against his thighs, even through the covers.

 

It's not that Derek dislikes sex, not really. He's had sex. Quite a lot of it, actually, but it took him half his adult life to realize that not everyone felt as utterly _meh_ about it as he did. Hell, he'd offered to have sex with Stiles too, when they finally got over themselves enough to get together. But Stiles had pretty much interrogated him on his preferences, and when Derek had eventually admitted that his desire for sex was a flat out zero, Stiles completely stopped even hinting at it. He still wants sex, though. He'd told Derek as much, in the spirit of communication, and over the course of several long and awkward conversations they'd come to an arrangement.

 

It's pretty genius, actually. Derek had met Jenna and Rob through an asexuality online meet-up. Rob was completely sex repulsed, and wanted nothing to do with any of it, and Jenna... wasn't. It seemed almost too perfect that she and Stiles turned out to have excellent physical chemistry, and while Rob chooses to shut all of that out of his life, Derek still wants to be involved, in a way. It feels less like sneaking around.

 

Stiles is actually more weird about it than Derek is. For all Derek cares, Stiles might as well be doing stretches or having a slightly messy bedtime snack. But for Stiles it took a while to wrap his head around the fact that Derek likes being involved without being involved. Not that he doesn't understand the need to have everything open and honest between them, hell no, he understands that better than anyone. But he does have a lifetime of sexual culture to adjust, so Derek gets that sometimes he needs to go to the bathroom, or at least turn his back.

 

But tonight is obviously one of the nights where he doesn't care, and he groans softly as he comes, the entire length of his naked body on display, and his phone clutched tightly in his off hand. He snaps a picture of the mess, and types out another text before wiping off, and Derek takes a break from editing to watch. Because he likes this part. Likes to see Stiles like this, flushed and sated, hair mussed, and eyes blinking slower. Maybe he'll ask for a picture of it one day.

 

”Hey,” Stiles says softly, head lolling over to face Derek when he catches him looking.

 

”Hey,” Derek says back, and leans in for a slow and warm kiss. ”You done?”

 

Stiles checks his phone, and taps out one last text before locking it and putting it away. ”Yeah. Am now. You?”

 

Derek ponders the question, and takes quick stock of his progress. ”Could be. Need a snuggle?”

 

”Hell yeah,” Stiles sighs, so Derek closes the laptop and puts it away.

 

”So how _is_ Jenna?” he asks as Stiles tangles their legs together, and burrows into his side.

 

”Mmm. Better now. Stress at work. Didn't really talk much.” He yawns widely, and Derek can't help but smile at his sleepy boyfriend. ”We should totally skype them soon. Then you can ask her yourself.”

 

”Yeah, okay. We'll do that,” Derek says, but softens his voice, because Stiles is obviously half asleep already. ”Goodnight, Stiles.”

 

”Mmm. Night, babe.”

 

Derek reaches out to turn off the bedside lamp, and nuzzles his nose into Stiles' hair to breathe him in as his scent goes softer still with sleep. It took a lot of time and hard work to get where they are, but moments like this is when Derek feel the most like it was all worth it. Like they can keep doing it in the future.

 

Aw hell. He might even end up becoming an optimist.

 

End.

 


End file.
